Story Of Our Life
by beatrice1
Summary: It has been Two Months sice Mello left The Wammys House. Held told Matt that he will call him when he is in Amerika. Now Matt lives in London and when he went down a Street one morning, he found his old frind. Story written in German Rating will go up
1. Break Out

Break Out

Betrübt starrte Matt auf den grauen Asphalt vor sich.

Eigentlich war es ein schöner Tag, lauwarm, gerade richtig für Anfang Mai.

Trotzdem passte ihm das alles nicht, die Sonne, das Vogelgezwitscher, die fröhlichen Leute.

Alles schien irgendwie falsch, grau.

So erging es ihm schon seid 2 Monaten, seid dem sich sein Leben um 180° gedreht hatte.

Am Abend des 5. März erklärte Mello nämlich, das er das Haus verlassen würde, seinen eigenen Weg gehen wollte. Matt hatte ihn nur schockiert angestarrt, wusste nicht recht ob seinem besten Freund eine Reinhauen sollte, oder einfach nur heulen sollte.

Nichts von beidem schien irgendwie angebracht zu sein. Deshalb saß er an jenem Abend einfach nur da. Still.

Er saß einfach nur da, als Mello es ihm erzählte, als der Blonde 3 Stunden später seine Tasche packte,. Matt ihn zum Ausgang begleitete, so tat als wäre Nichts obwohl er kaum die Tränen zurückhalten konnte.

Mello umarmte ihn kurz, sagte ‚Viel Glück Matty, wir sehen uns' und schulterte seine Tasche.

Damit war er verschwunden. Zu Fuß. Irgendwann hatte er sich sicher ein Taxi genommen, das war jedoch nur Matts Spekulation.

Nicht wenig später war der Rotschopf seinem blonden Freund gefolgt.

Mello hatte ihm erzählt er wolle zuerst nach London, und dann irgendwie einen Flug nach Amerika kriegen. In Amerika kam jeder groß raus. Amerika war das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten.. Hoffnung.

Eben genau das was Mello brauchte um Near zu schlagen, endgültig, wie er meinte.

Matt war ihm also gefolgt, heimlich, und tigerte nun durch die Straßen von London, besser gesagt irgendeinem schädigen Vorort.

Gelangweilt zog er an seiner Zigarette. Ja, er hatte zu rauchen begonnen. Ohne Mello war es plötzlich unendlich öde geworden, es ätzte ihn alles an. So versuchte er sich durch das Rauchen abzulenken.

Es war noch nicht spät, vielleicht halb 9. Zeit um etwas zu Frühstücken, vielleicht kam er ja bei einem netten Café oder ähnlichem vorbei. Das konnte er sich gönnen, das Geld reichte eh nicht mehr lang.

Er bog um eine Ecke, lies einige Spielende Kinder, die mit kreide malten und sich um die rosa Kreide stritten hinter sich.

Ah, da war ein Schnellrestaurant. Pommes zum Frühstück...?

Warum nicht, dachte sich der Rotschopf, zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen.

Er steuerte auf das Restaurant zu, überlegte wieviel ihn eine Pommes Rotweiß wohl kosten würde und öffnete das kleine Gartentor das sich vor dem Haus befand.

Schnell warf er seine Kippe auf den Boden, trat sie aus und blickte wieder auf.

In diesem Moment brüllte eine Stimme aus dem Lokal, eine tiefe Männerstimme.

„Los, bring endlich den Müll raus, klar? Und trödel nicht herum, die Tische kannst du auch gleich noch mal abwischen, sobald der Müll sich endlich in der Tonne befindet. Mach schon, oder ich hör mal auf nett zu sein, verstanden?!" Motzte die Stimme drauf los, in diesem Moment kam ein Junger Angestellter aus der Tür, den Sack mit dem Müll in der Hand, warf einen giftigen Blick zur Tür, anscheinend zu dem Mann gewandt der ihn herumkomantierte. Nicht im Freundlichsten Ton.

Der Junge bemerkte Matt nicht, aber Matt war schon dabei sich ernsthaft am Gartentor festhalten zu müssen, um nicht aus den Schuhen zu kippen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf den Jungen, auf dessen Blondes Haar, ein Goldton den es nur einmal auf der Welt geben konnte und den Matt sicher niemals verwechseln würde.

„Mello?!" rief er, die Schokierung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Der blonde Junge drehte sich mürrisch dreinblickend um, dieser Gesichtsausdruck wich jedoch schnell der Überraschung.

Obwohl er mindestens 8m entfernt stand, erkannte Matt dieses Gesicht. Er würde es unter Tausenden wieder erkennen.

Sofort riss er das Tor auf, stürzte in den Vorgarten des Lokals und rannte auf seinen Freund zu.

„Mello, was machst du hier?" Das erstaunen stand sogar in seiner Stimme, die sonst so lässig und unbeschwert stand.

Mello starrte ihn immer noch entgeistert an, wusste nicht so recht mit der Situation umzugehen.

„Hey Matt..." erwiderte er, betrachtete den anderen. Er sah nicht anders aus, die Roten haare, die Fliegerbrille. Der zu große abgetragene Pulli. Nur etwas größer schien er zu sein, er überragte Mello nun in fast 2 Zentimetern.

„Ich brauche Geld für L.A. Deswegen arbeite ich!" erklärte er, den Sack mit dem Müll noch immer in der Hand.

„Die Bezahlung ist mehr als Mies, und der Chef ein Ekel. Aber irgendwie muss man ja über die Runden kommen und.."

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" stieß Matt hervor, unterbrach damit einfach Mellos Monolog.

„Sorgen? Um mich? Hey Matty, du weißt ich komm Klar. Ich habs mir selbst so ausgesucht..."

Dann schien dem Blonden etwas anderes einzufallen, eine Mimik veränderte sich, er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Und was zur Hölle machst du hier?" keifte er den anderen nun an, welcher sofort etwas zusammenzuschrumpfen schien.

„Ich..naja, ich wohne hier in der Nähe. Ich wollte was Frühstücken gehen..."

„Das meine ich nicht!" keifte Mello weiter, schon sicherer als vorher.

„Warum bist du nicht in Winchester, im Whammys? Wo du bleiben solltest?"

„Ich hab mir doch Sorgen gemacht Mello, außerdem war es langweilig alleine da und..", kamen die eisen Argumente von Matts Seite.

„Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst da bleiben! Ist das so schwer zu Verstehen gewesen?" Mello war sichtlich aufgebraust. Er hatte Matt mindestens 100 mal erklärt er solle da bleiben und warten. Das er es schon irgendwie schaffen würde, und wenn alles klar war würde er Matt holen kommen. Nach Amerika.

Wieso zur Hölle konnte Matt sich nicht wenigstens an eine Regel halten?!

Der Blonde seufzte, stellte den Müllsack ab und umarmte seinen Freund kurz.

„Ist Ja schon gut, ich freu mich ja das du da bist..." murmelte er.

Matt lächelte, Mello war ihm doch nicht böse. Nicht allzusehr zumindest.

„Aber du musst jetzt wirklich gehen...mein Chef kann unangenehm werden wenn ich während der Arbeit trödele..." Das Lächeln verschwand aus Matts Gesicht, er wollte etwas sagen, doch im gleichen Moment gellte die Männerstimme aus der Tür, der Mann stand in en Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Mello, keine Gespräche bei der Arbeit! Schick ihn weg und komm wieder rein, du hast noch ne Menge Geschirr zum Abwaschen. Aber dalli, wird's bald?!"

Schien ein ungemütlicher Kerl zu sein, Mello verkniff leicht das Gesicht und schubste Matt in Richtung Tor.

„Sorry, aber er wird schnell wütend, man sollte besser tun was er sagt..." Damit sprach er aus Erfahrung.

„Ich komme sofort!" rief er seinem Chef zu.

„Wir sehen, uns später, ja?"

Damit hatte er Matt aus dem Tor geschoben, stopfte schnell den Müll in die Mülltonne und eilte zurück in das Gebäude, schloß die Tür.

Matt stand verdutzt da.

Was war Garde geschehen? Hatte er seinen besten Freund nach 2 Monaten wiedergesehen, den er Schon für immer verloren geglaubt hatte, und war nun einfach weggeschoben worden?

Im nächsten Moment konnte Matt sich jedoch vorstellen warum.

Er hörte gedämpft die Stimmen von drinnen. Eine davon gehörte Mellos Chef, die andere Mello. Es Klang Nach einem Aufgebrachten Streit. Das nächste was Matt hörte was das klirren eines zerbrechenden Tellers.

Mello schien nicht übertrieben zu haben.

Der Rotschopf seufzte leise, fragte sich wie Mello das meinte mit dem ‚wir sehen uns später'.

Wie denn bitte? Er wusste lediglich das Mello irgendwo in London wohnte, wo auch immer.

Und Der Blonde wusste nur das Matt ‚ inder nähe' wohnte. Keine Telefonnummer. Keine Adresse. Gar nichts.

Jetzt brauchte er erstmal eine Zigarette. Während Matt diese Herausholte, anzündete und einmal daran zog fragte er sich was Mello wohl zu dieser neuen Angewohnheit sagen würde.

Sicher wäre er nicht sehr begeistert. Vielleicht würde Matt das erstmal für sich behalten...............


	2. Meeting

Meeting

War es Mittag, Nachmittag oder bereits Abend?

Matt wusste es nicht mehr genau.

Seid er gestern Nachhause kam, ohne das Frühstück das er eigentlich hatte essen wollen, nachdem er Mello wieder getroffen hatte, saß er an seiner PSP und Spielte. Er saß wahrscheinlich schon über 20 Stunden an der Konsole, hatte bereits Zwei Spiele durch, aber wollte nicht aufhören. Die Zigarettenasche Stapelte sich im Aschenbecher den er neben sich stehen hatte.

Er würde aufstehen müssen um ihn auszuleeren.

Der rotschopf saß in seinem kleinen Appartement, in einer Ecke des Gemütlichen Wohnzimmers an die Wand gelehnt und spielte. Zwischen all den leeren Chipstüten, Zigarettenschachteln und Klamotten die er eigentlich schon vor tagen wegräumen wollte.

Aber er war Halt zu faul dazu.

Genauso wie er keinen Bock dazu hatte jetzt aufzustehen und den überquellenden Aschenbecher ausleeren wollte.

Seine Gedanken hingen eh bei Mello.

Wie würde der andere ihn finden wollen?

Oder sollte er ihn vielleicht finden?

Matt stand auf, sein Hintern tat weh und er hatte schon zu lange nichts mehr gegessen. Sein magenknurren trieb ihn in die Küche.

Er öffnete den klapperigen Schrank, ebenso den surrenden Kühlschrank.-

Toll, etwas Gemüse und ein schimmeliger Joghurt. Klasse, da hatte wohl jemand vergessen einzukaufen.

Mal wieder.

Er seufzte, schloss die Kühlschranktür und sah auf die Uhr.

15.45. Tatsächlich, es war Schon Nachmittag.

Man sah ihm die Müdigkeit deutlich an, hatte er doch nicht geschlafen. Trotzdem schlurfte er am Schlafzimmer vorbei und ging in den flur, zog seine Stiefel an und warf sich die Weste über.

Dann nahm er noch den Schlüssel und verließ Das Appartement.

Schweigend vor sich hin starrend ging er die Treppen hinunter, er wohnte im 3. Stock, und verließ das Gebäude, die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins schloss.

Draußen wehte ein kräftiger Wind. Nicht unbedingt kalt, jedoch schon so strak das Matt die roten haare ins Gesicht flogen.

Er wischte sie sich jedesmal wieder aus den Augen, latschte die Straße entlang und steurte den Gleichen Weg an wie gestern.

Etwas mulmig war ihms chon, er wusste nur nicht so recht warum. Wahrscheinlich weil er Mello so lange nicht gesehen hatte und ihr wiedersehen Gestern eher...ungeplant abgelaufen war. Auch viel zu schnell, Matt war Ja kaum zu Wort gekommen und Mello hatte ihn auch sofort wieder hinaus geschoben.

Heute würde es anders laufen.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Matt wieder in er Straße an in der Mello arbeitete.

Er stand eine Weile davor, atmete tief ein, öffnete dann das Tor und schlich zu einem der Fenster. Er lugte hinein, sah sich einen Moment um.

Sah rustikal aus. Aber irgendwie auch gemütlich. Mello wirkte darin jedoch so deplaziert wie irgendwie möglich.

Matt schielte durch den Raum, es saßen einige Leute dort, schwenkten Bierflaschen, aßen und unterhielten sich lautstark.

Mello stand an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes, wischte diesen Gerade ab, ein leicht bockiger Gesichtsausdruck auf den Zügen.

Matt lächelte leicht, schlich dann wieder vom Grundstück und lehnte sich an einen Baum, nur wenige Meter vom Tor entfernt.

Er fischte eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Tasche seiner Weste.

Der rotschopf nahm eine Kippe heraus, zündete sie an, zog einmal daran. Er seuftzte wohlig und schaute in den Himmel. Sah Nach Regen aus.

Er würde warten. Warten bis Mello fertig war mit der Arbeit, um ihm nicht erneut Ärger einzuheimsen.

Er qualmte vor sich hin, die schmale Rauchspur zog in den Himmel, verwehte schnell im steigen Wind.

Wie lange würde es wohl dauern. Er hatte keine Uhr dabei, konnte jedoch noch nicht allzu lange hier stehen. Er maß die Zeit einfach in Zigaretten.

Bald war die nächste fällig. Und die nächste.

Nachdem er gut 4 Stück geraucht hatte, natürlich immer mal eine kleine Pause dazwischen eingelegt hatte, hörte er endlich das Tor quietschen, ein Blonder Haarschopf schob sich heraus, sah in seine Richtung und steuerte auf den am Baum lehnenden Rotschopf zu.

Matt hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Hey Man!" grüßte er den anderen, ein grinsen im Gesicht.


End file.
